Esprit frappeur, esprit farceur
by Caliadne
Summary: C'est bien connu, Peeves est le plus grand farceur de l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais en plus de mille ans d'existence, sans doute a-t-il fait autre chose qu'embêter les nombreux habitants du château. Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de Peeves. Ses joies, ses peines, ses peurs et, bien sûr, ses nombreuses blagues.
1. Création

C'était l'an 993, la dernière brique venait d'être posée au haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Quatre sorciers, devant la grande porte, admiraient le château, leur création, Poudlard. Chacun avait apporté sa pierre à l'édifice – littéralement – et ils étaient maintenant prêts à passer à l'étape suivante, l'enseignement de la magie.

La sorcière vêtue de jaune leva les yeux vers une fenêtre du troisième étage. Un homme transparent y flottait, ses vêtements de couleurs flamboyantes mais translucides. Croisant son regard, il jeta des déchets vers eux et disparut en caquetant. Helga Poufsouffle soupira.

— Je vous avais bien dit qu'on en aurait un.


	2. Maladroit

— J'aimerais être écrivaine, disait Helena à son amie Lucy, à la table de Serdaigle. Si ma mère ne m'oblige pas à épouser cet affreux Baron le lendemain de ma graduation.  
— Je peux lire ce que tu as écrit ?  
— Oui, j'ai un poème avec moi, répondit la brune en fouillant dans son sac. Tiens, c'est mon préféré.

Au moment où elle le tendait à Lucy, Peeves passa près d'elles et fit basculer une tasse de thé chaud sur le parchemin.

— Oh, comme je suis maladroit !

Helena regardait l'encre couler, les yeux embués, mais Peeves ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus.


	3. Conséquence

Le Baron l'avait pris par surprise. Avec un sortilège dont Peeves ne connaissait même pas l'existence, il le tenait par la gorge, plaqué contre le mur près d'une fenêtre ouverte.

— Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si je te jette dehors ?

Peeves opina. Il disparaîtrait.

— Alors tu vas tout de suite trouver Helena et la supplier de te pardonner d'avoir détruit son poème hier.

Peeves déglutit et acquiesça énergiquement, soupirant quand le sortilège qui lui enserrait le cou le relâcha. Le Baron ne baissa pas sa baguette.

— Sache que tant que j'existerai, il y aura des conséquences à tes actes.


	4. Calme

Peeves se frottait les mains. Le premier septembre ne voulait dire qu'une chose : des nouveaux élèves. Il avait un seau de cire fondue à leur renverser dessus à leur sortie du banquet.

Les entendant arriver, Peeves s'en empara et s'éleva, flottant au-dessus des escaliers. Il laissa passer les préfets et, à la sortie des nouveaux Gryffondor, cria :

— Chaud devant !

La cire s'écrasa sur eux, leur tirant des cris consternés. L'un d'eux leva les yeux et sourit à l'esprit frappeur, la cire séchant déjà dans ses cheveux.

Peeves passa sept ans à tenter d'énerver Albus Dumbledore. Sans succès.


	5. Gentillesse mystérieuse

Au détour d'un corridor, Peeves vit deux petites filles face à face. La plus petite, une brune à couettes, portait des lunettes épaisses, et l'autre s'en moquait.

— Tu es moche, Mimi !

Le visage de Mimi se froissa et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Son agresseuse lui arracha ses lunettes et les jeta à bout de bras avant de s'enfuir. Mimi se tourna en reniflant, plissant ses yeux myopes, cherchant vainement ses verres. Ayant pitié d'elle, Peeves se rendit invisible, retrouva les lunettes et les lui tendit. Mimi ne sut jamais d'où était venue cette gentillesse mystérieuse.


	6. Orgueil

Peeves était furieux. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce préfet arrogant, à se promener le torse bombé, le nez en l'air, le dédaignant même lui ? Tom Jedusor, qui dégoulinait d'orgueil, de vanité, de mégalomanie et de prétention.

Le voilà justement, les cheveux lustrés, pas un poil déplacé, une fillette de première année trottant derrière lui, le sac du Serpentard dans ses petits bras. Depuis six ans, il se comportait comme s'il était le roi, et Peeves en avait plus qu'assez. Il serra une main sur son seau de caramel fondu. Il allait lui montrer qui était le seigneur de Poudlard.


	7. Mécanique

Le soleil venait de se coucher et les nuages s'amoncelaient à l'horizon : ils annonçaient de la neige cette nuit-là. Peeves s'affairait à ouvrir grand les fenêtres de la salle de classe de Métamorphoses du professeur Dumbledore quand un grand frisson l'interrompit.

Il sentait qu'une sombre mécanique venait de s'activer. Un engrenage dont il ne connaissait rien s'était réveillé, après près de mille ans de sommeil.

Quand il sentit _quelque chose_ ramper, là-bas, né de ce mécanisme inconnu, Peeves fut traversé par une vague de nausée. Laissant là les fenêtres, il tenta vainement de fuir devant cette menace encore invisible.


	8. Ravale tes paroles

La première fois que Peeves vit Mimi après son décès, elle errait dans le corridor du deuxième étage. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et le fixa d'un air méfiant. Peeves hésita. Il n'avait jamais été méchant avec cette pauvre petite. D'un autre côté, ils allaient devoir se côtoyer jusqu'à la fin des temps, personne ne pouvait savoir que Peeves avait un cœur. Il plaqua un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

— Alors, Mimi Geignarde, la mort n'a pas amélioré ta vision ?

Quand elle éclata en sanglots, ses larmes semblant immenses derrière ses lunettes, Peeves voulut ravaler ses paroles.


	9. Avant le coucher du soleil

Dans une salle à côté du Hall, Peeves regardait par la fenêtre les élèves entrer dans le château dans le soleil couchant, certains seuls, d'autres en groupe, d'autres se tenant la main et se regardant langoureusement dans les yeux. Il les entendait rouspéter contre ce couvre-feu, imposé depuis peu par le directeur.

Le soleil avait presque disparu quand deux derniers amoureux, l'un aussi roux que l'autre, firent leur apparition. Peeves eut une illumination soudaine, se précipita dans le Hall et verrouilla la porte.

Peeves gloussa en entendant Arthur Weasley tambouriner à la porte en le traitant de tous les noms.


	10. Terminé

Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée de la salle d'études où travaillaient une dizaine d'élèves de quatrième année. Flottant avec lassitude près du plafond, Peeves observait un élève spécifique, qui s'acharnait depuis une heure sur un parchemin qui faisait maintenant au moins cinquante centimètres de long. Il grattait de sa plume, un pli de concentration au front et la langue sortant du coin de sa bouche. Enfin, il posa sa plume et leva les bras, victorieux.

— J'ai terminé !

C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour descendre d'un coup de vent, soufflant le devoir du pauvre Peter Pettigrow dans la cheminée.


	11. Exil

Flottant dans un coin sombre, Peeves regardait Lupin traverser le Grand Hall vers la porte d'entrée. Il savait que le Gryffondor allait à la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait entendu ses amis en parler, une fois, de son petit problème de fourrure.

Remus et lui avaient une chose en commun : ils étaient tous deux des exilés, lui de la communauté fantomatique, le jeune homme de la communauté sorcière.

Quand Lupin posa une main sur la poignée et tira la porte, le seau d'eau froide que Peeves y avait posé lui tomba dessus.

Co-exilés ou pas, il fallait bien en rire.


	12. Après minuit

Peeves était invisible et arpentait le château endormi, comme il avait l'habitude de faire toutes les nuits juste après minuit. Il était à la recherche de tours à jouer ou d'élèves à enquiquiner.

Là, justement, un Gryffondor avançait à pas de loup dans le corridor du troisième étage. Peeves s'en approcha et murmura :

— Rendez-vous galant, Black ?

Sirius sursauta et se tourna vers l'esprit frappeur.

— Ne dis rien, Peeves, rappelle-toi que je t'ai filé des bombabouses la semaine dernière…

Peeves sourit et inspira un grand coup.

— Un élève au troisième étage ! cria-t-il.  
— Idiot, lui lança Sirius en fuyant.


	13. Premier baiser

Depuis le temps que Peeves les observait, le brun ébouriffé et la rousse, il trouvait qu'il était à peu près temps qu'ils se donnent rendez-vous au haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il les suivait depuis le début de la soirée, invisible, observant avec peu d'intérêt leur pique-nique et écoutant d'une oreille leur conversation.

Puis, finalement, quand ils se levèrent pour contempler le coucher de soleil et que James se rapprocha de Lily pour lui passer une main autour de la taille, Peeves se redressa. Ils fermèrent les yeux, penchèrent la tête, et…

… reçurent un seau d'eau sur la tête.


	14. Avarice

— Un neuf et un valet de pique.

Invisible et silencieux, Peeves flottait autour de la table de joueurs de poker et aidait machiavéliquement tout le monde à tricher – sauf, bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy. L'esprit frappeur regarda avec satisfaction Avery poser ses cartes triomphalement et prendre la poignée de Gallions que Malefoy avait posée sur la table. Le visage du préfet devint si rouge qu'on eut cru qu'il allait fondre.

Peeves ricana intérieurement avant de se placer pour voir la prochaine main. Il participait à la paix dans le monde sorcier en s'assurant que cet avare de Malefoy partageait son argent.


	15. Tout simplement

Profitant d'une journée calme, Peeves avait tendu un fil presque invisible à quelques centimètres du sol, au pied de la porte d'entrée grande ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air de l'été. Il attendait maintenant depuis près d'un quart d'heure que quelqu'un s'y prenne les pieds.

Finalement, il vit l'immense garde-chasse monter les marches, les bras chargés de ce qui semblait être des ossements. Il se prit les pieds dans le piège et s'étendit de tout son long, les os volant dans les airs, sa chute lourde faisant trembler les murs.

Des fois, les tours les plus simples étaient les plus efficaces.


	16. Paresse

Dans une salle d'étude, quelques petits groupes d'élèves travaillaient. Peeves, invisible, flottait autour d'eux, cherchant quelqu'un à déranger.

— Tu es trop paresseuse, Tonks !

Il fut attiré vers le Gryffondor roux, qui parlait d'un air aussi amusé qu'exaspéré à une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui s'était allongée sur le banc, les yeux fermés.

— Le blaireau est paresseux. C'est pas de ma faute, c'est dans ma maison.

Voyant là son occasion, Peeves s'approcha silencieusement des amis. Il frappa de toutes ses forces les cymbales qu'il tenait à la main. Tonks ouvrit grand les yeux, hurla, et tomba de son banc.


	17. Tempête

Minerva McGonagall et Pomona Chourave entrèrent dans le Hall, les joues rougies par le froid, les cheveux dégoulinants de pluie. Riant aux éclats, elles durent s'y mettre à deux pour fermer la porte d'entrée, poussant contre le vent qui rageait dehors.

Une fois le calme revenu, McGonagall refit son chignon, essuya ses lunettes et afficha son air sérieux habituel, souhaita une bonne soirée à son amie et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Peeves fondit sur sa tête pour la décoiffer à nouveau. Minerva se couvrit la tête des deux bras, invectivant l'esprit frappeur.

— Vous pourrez toujours blâmer la tempête, professeure !


	18. Arbres

Le banquet de Noël battait son plein. Hagrid avait décoré la Grande Salle d'une petite vingtaine de sapins géants, scintillant de mille feux sous leurs chandelles décoratives.

Les centaines d'élèves se servaient du dessert quand Peeves décida qu'il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Il s'approcha du premier sapin près de la porte, mais celui-ci tomba avant qu'il ne le touche. Ebahi, il regarda tous les arbres tomber, un à un, semant le chaos dans la salle.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir jouer des tours.

Les jumeaux Weasley lui firent un pied de nez en riant.


	19. Mauvaise direction

Quand la cloche sonna pour débuter ce troisième jour de cours, Peeves se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un stock de projectiles à lancer pendant la première pause. À une intersection, un petit garçon grassouillet semblait perdu, serrant son sac plein de livres contre lui. En voyant l'esprit frappeur, il courut vers lui, semblant le prendre pour un fantôme.

— Pardon, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction des serres ?  
— Continuez jusqu'au prochain coin, tournez à gauche, faites dix-huit pas puis grimpez les escaliers…

Après plusieurs minutes d'explications, Neville s'enfuit et Peeves rigola. Le pauvre mettrait des heures à s'y retrouver.


	20. Diplomatie

— Donne ça, Peeves !

Peeves ricanait en voyant le minuscule élève de première année sauter pour tenter de récupérer son sac à dos, que l'esprit frappeur avait accroché près du plafond. Du bout du corridor arriva le préfet roux de Gryffondor.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Percy. Peeves, ne sois pas idiot, rends-lui son sac.

Peeves tira la langue et Percy soupira.

— Il ne t'a rien fait, tu n'as aucune raison d'être méchant avec lui.

L'esprit frappeur prit le préfet sous les bras et l'accrocha à une torche murale – heureusement éteinte.

— Je n'aime pas les diplomates, dit-il en disparaissant.


	21. Fanatique

En septembre 1992, Peeves se trouva une victime de choix en le minuscule Gryffondor qui suivait Potty à la trace, un appareil photo pendu au cou. L'esprit frappeur prenait un malin plaisir à attendre que Colin soit fin prêt à prendre sa photo, l'appareil semblant trop lourd pour ses petits bras hissé à la hauteur des yeux. Quand son index appuyait sur le déclencheur, il tirait violemment le tapis sur lequel se trouvait le garçon.

À la fin de la semaine, quand il développa ses photos, Colin fut étonné de voir plus de clichés du plafond que de son héros.


	22. S'échapper

Peeves avançait résolument dans le corridor, une poignée de poudre à gratter dans la main, une victime dans la mire. La Gryffondor à la peau brune avançait vers son prochain cours, sa longue tresse noire ondulant dans son dos. Il l'avait presque rattrapée quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

— Eh, Peeves !

Il se retourna et vit une autre jeune fille à la peau brune avec une longue tresse noire qui lui souriait. Estomaqué, il mit un moment à remarquer que celle-ci portait une cravate bleue et bronze. Il fit volte-face, mais l'autre jumelle avait disparu. Il s'était fait avoir.


	23. Vanité

Gilderoy Lockhart passait des heures chaque matin à se coiffer, lavant, peignant, laquant et ondulant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait que si un photographe arrivait à l'improviste, il serait à son meilleur. Il tirait une vanité excessive de ses cheveux – évidemment, Peeves devait s'y attaquer un jour ou l'autre.

Un soir de janvier, Peeves se glissa dans la chambre du professeur et ajouta quelques gouttes d'essence de doxy au shampoing préféré de Lockhart.

Le cri d'horreur de Gilderoy le lendemain, quand il constata que ses cheveux étaient devenus bleus après sa douche, mit Peeves de bonne humeur pour la semaine.


	24. Absurde

Peeves croisa un miroir dans le corridor des cachots et s'arrêta pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue. Son nœud papillon tournoyait toujours avec enthousiasme et son chapeau haut de forme orange contrastait joliment avec sa peau blanche. Satisfait, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à une salle pleine de fantômes, dans laquelle ses couleurs détonnaient. Il parcourut la salle des yeux, cherchant le fêté, puis flotta vers lui, traversant au passage quelques invités.

— Joyeux anniversaire de mort, cher ami !

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête le regarda avec un air entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

— Ton accoutrement est absurde. Encore plus que d'habitude.


	25. Capturer

CLAC !

— Je l'ai eu, Dean ! Je t'avais dit que je réussirais à capturer Peeves !  
— Excellent, Seamus !

Dans le placard à balais obscur dans lequel il était enfermé, Peeves leva les yeux au ciel. Il laissa aux deux garçons quelques minutes de plus pour se réjouir, puis sortit la tête par la porte fermée.

— Psst, les garçons.

Les Gryffondor se tournèrent vers lui, leurs visages pâlissant à vue d'œil.

— Vous croyiez vraiment que ça serait si facile ?

Peeves sortit complètement du placard et leur ébouriffa les cheveux. Sous leurs cris d'effroi, il s'en alla en ricanant.


	26. Bug de comportement

Les cours avaient débuté une demi-heure auparavant quand Peeves vit une tignasse rousse caractéristique des Weasley sortir d'une classe. Il reconnut la petite dernière, Ginny, de qui il s'était moqué la semaine précédente. Volant rapidement, il se plaça à sa hauteur.

— Tu vas écrire un nouveau poème pour Potty ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Plutôt qu'éclater en sanglots, elle le fixa d'un regard glacial.

— Hors de mon chemin, répondit-elle d'une voix grave.

Peeves fut tellement surpris de ce revirement de comportement qu'il lui obéit, la suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne dans le corridor de Mimi.


	27. Endurance

Volant à reculons, Peeves ricanait en jetant çà et là des morceaux de craie. Il avait fait la veille la tournée de salles de classe, les professeurs avaient eu la surprise ce matin-là de ne rien avoir pour donner leur cours. Rusard apparut au bout du corridor, courant à droite et à gauche après l'esprit frappeur, se penchant régulièrement pour récupérer les craies.

— Fantôme stupide, un jour Dumbledore te mettra dehors !

Peeves gloussa de plus belle. Ce concierge l'énervait plus que tous ceux qu'il avait connus depuis sa création, mais il ne pouvait nier que son endurance était admirable.


	28. Ai-je raté quelque chose ?

La cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna, déversant un flot ininterrompu d'élèves dans le corridor. Peeves vit la brune ébouriffée envoyer la main à ses amis, le petit pote Potter et son fidèle Weasley, avant de se glisser dans une salle vide, tirant la porte derrière elle. Curieux, il s'en approcha. Il pouvait l'entrevoir par la fente sortir un long pendentif de sous son chandail et jouer avec.

Peeves cligna des yeux. Puis, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent quand il constata que Granger n'était plus dans la pièce. Il ouvrit grand la porte, mais elle n'était nulle part.

Il n'y comprenait rien.


	29. Pur

Les élèves rentraient d'une journée à Pré-au-Lard, heureux et trempés par la pluie qui tombait à verse depuis le matin. Peeves flottait sans se faire remarquer, attendant une victime bien particulière.

Enfin, celui que Peeves attendait passa par la porte. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués sur son crâne et ses gorilles de meilleurs amis se tenaient à ses côtés. Peeves plongea vers lui et lui donna une forte poussée sur la poitrine. Malefoy fit un vol plané et atterrit dans une flaque de boue, d'où il se releva en jurant.

— Si j'étais toi, je reverrais ma définition de la pureté.


	30. Brume

Il avait dû attendre longtemps, mais la voilà qui apparaissait enfin, Sybille Trelawney, la professeure que Peeves voyait le moins souvent. Et pour cause : l'odeur forte de l'encens dont elle abusait dans sa classe portait atteinte même à l'odorat très peu développé d'un esprit.

Il attendit qu'elle passe devant lui, puis lança une bombe à ses pieds. La petite boule lâcha tant de fumée qu'on ne voyait plus le bout de son propre nez.

— Oh, tant de brume, entendit-il. Je sens une prémonition arriver.

Peeves secoua la tête. Cette femme avait bien de la brume, oui. Dans le cerveau.


	31. Ne détourne pas le regard

Peeves s'approchait en catimini du gros chat roux d'une élève de Gryffondor. Le félin était prostré face au coin du mur, fixant depuis près de cinq minutes le trou où avait disparu une souris.

« C'est ça, ne bouge pas, pensait Peeves. Regarde le trou, ne regarde pas derrière toi… »

Quand il était placé au-dessus de la tête du chat, il prit une grande inspiration, tira une petite trompette de sa poche, et souffla dedans de toutes ses forces. Pattenrond fit un bond d'au moins un mètre, feulant, puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse, la queue entre les pattes arrière.


	32. Luxure

Il était près de l'heure du couvre-feu quand Peeves vit Cédric Diggory s'approcher furtivement de la salle de bain des préfets en chef, un magazine roulé dans une main. Curieux, il s'en approcha, invisible, et souffla dessus jusqu'à ce que le préfet laisse tomber son butin. Ce dernier se pencha pour le récupérer, mais Peeves fut trop rapide.

L'esprit frappeur siffla longuement en contemplant la jeune sorcière en très petite tenue qui ornait la couverture et redonna la revue à un Cédric plus rouge qu'une tomate.

— Toi, je sais ce que tu vas faire ce soir, mon ami, se moqua-t-il.


	33. Vitesse

En ce début d'année scolaire 1994, Peeves se réjouissait. Avec les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, il avait plein de nouvelles victimes. Voilà justement sa proie favorite qui arrivait, marchant comme un canard. Ça faisait changement de pouvoir ridiculiser une autre super vedette que Harry Potter, pour une fois.

Quand Krum passa devant lui à toute vitesse, Peeves tendit un pied. Le joueur de Quidditch trébucha et tomba de tout son long, éparpillant ses livres partout dans le corridor.

— On est moins habile sur ses deux pieds que sur un balai, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Svoloč' ! Idi na huj !


	34. Sous les étoiles

— Can you dance like a hippogriff, nanana, nanana, nanana…

Quelque part entre les élèves qui dansaient et les étoiles du plafond magique de la Grande Salle, Peeves se trémoussait au rythme de la musique des Bizarr' Sisters. Après un moment, il remarqua les regards amusés que lui lançaient les autres fantômes.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ?

Les autres retournèrent à leur conversation et Peeves, haussant les épaules, reprit sa chorégraphie. Pour une soirée, les élèves pourraient s'amuser sans qu'il leur renverse quelque chose de dégueulasse sur la tête. Lui aussi avait droit à des vacances.


	35. Je t'aime

Il était rare que Peeves réussisse à entrer dans la bibliothèque, mais en ce dimanche matin il avait réussi à se glisser par la porte pendant que Madame Pince regardait ailleurs. Il errait entre les rayons, cherchant quoi faire (il n'allait quand même pas lire !) quand il vit une brunette de Serpentard qui rêvassait à une table de travail. Inspiré, il arracha une page d'un livre, subtilisa une plume d'un sac qui traînait, et gribouilla « Pansy, je t'aime », signant « Drago ». Voyant son sourire rêveur quand elle le lut, il put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire méchant.


	36. Troublé et heureux

C'est en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle que Peeves aperçut un petit paquet emballé de papier bleu. Il s'en approcha, histoire de voir quel tour il pouvait jouer avec, quand il vit à sa grande stupéfaction son propre nom écrit dessus. Il déplia le mot qui l'accompagnait.

_Cher esprit frappeur,_

_Je t'offre cette petite boîte de bombabouses, pour remplacer celles que tu as mises dans mes chaussures le mois dernier. Je te souhaite de passer un excellent Noël._

_Luna Lovegood_

Il laissa un petit sourire amusé lui courber les lèvres. C'était son tout premier cadeau de Noël. C'était plaisant.


	37. Balançoire

Peeves trouvait ce professeur absolument ridicule. Encore plus que cette folle de Trelawney. Il avait fait une clairière de sa salle de classe. Il y avait des arbres, des fleurs, même une balançoire. _Une balançoire !_

Un soir, après que tout le monde se soit couché, incluant l'espèce de cheval-humain, Peeves se glissa dans la salle de divination et s'approcha de la fameuse balançoire. Près du plafond, il scia les cordes jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne tiennent plus qu'à un ou deux fils.

Il recula et se frotta les mains, satisfait. Le prochain à vouloir se balancer aurait une jolie surprise.


	38. Envie

Crabbe et Goyle étaient sortis de leur dortoir à minuit, comme presque tous les vendredis, mais cette-fois ci Peeves avait préparé quelque chose qui les mènerait bien loin de la cuisine.

Il les suivait donc alors qu'eux-mêmes suivaient une piste de bonbons et de gâteaux, grimpant des escaliers, traversant des couloirs. Le gros gâteau final était à moitié avalé quand l'un d'eux pensa à lever la tête.

— On est où ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

Peeves se matérialisa et cogna à la porte du bureau de Rusard en ricanant.

— L'envie est un péché, les garçons, dit-il d'un ton faussement moralisateur.


	39. Colère

Au détour d'un corridor près des cachots, Peeves arriva face à face avec Harry Potter en personne. Ce dernier semblait furieux, les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue en une grimace. Peeves sourit. Il pourrait bien en profiter un peu.

— Oh, petit Potter est de mauvaise humeur ? On a volé le biberon de petit Potter, peut-être ?

Harry cligna des yeux, puis les plissa, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il jeta avec un grognement son sac vers Peeves. Ebahi, l'esprit frappeur le regarda lui traverser l'abdomen.

— Euh… aïe ?  
— Fiche-moi la paix, grommela Harry en reprenant son sac.


	40. En déni

Peeves leva les yeux au ciel quand il constata que la fille à qui Ron Weasley roulait un patin était blonde et pas brune. C'était à croire qu'il refusait d'accepter qu'il était amoureux de la petite Hermione Granger. Et que c'était réciproque. Si même l'esprit frappeur s'en était rendu compte, le garçon devait forcément porter des œillères.

Il vit justement Hermione arriver au bout du corridor et se figer à la vue des amoureux. Dans un rare accès de compassion, il jeta sur le couple un des ballons pleins d'eau qu'il réservait aux première années.

Hermione ne sourit même pas.


	41. Entrelacés

Peeves déposa soigneusement une fleur à côté du dos de la jeune femme et recula pour contempler son œuvre depuis les airs.

Une blonde et un rouquin couvert de bandages dormaient, entrelacés sur le lit d'hôpital. Peeves les avait méticuleusement entourés de fleurs, si bien qu'il semblait, dans le noir, que leur silhouette était formée de pétales multicolores. Il entendit une porte claquer derrière lui et vit madame Pomfresh s'approcher rapidement. En un coup d'œil, elle vit les tiges décapitées qui gisaient autour du lit du blessé et son visage blanchit.

— Peeves ! siffla-t-elle.  
— Quoi ? J'ai juste voulu décorer.


	42. Mort

Pour la première fois de son existence, Peeves avait une boule dans la gorge. Il s'était installé dans la fenêtre de la salle d'Arithmancie, celle qui avait la plus belle vue sur le lac et ses rives. D'ici, il voyait clairement les centaines d'invités, les sorciers, les centaures, même les sirènes. Il entendait le chant de Fumseck, lointain mais mélodieux.

Il voyait le cercueil de marbre blanc, devant l'assemblée.

Quand le sorcier dirigeant la cérémonie finit de parler, Peeves prit la fleur qu'il s'était accrochée à la veste et en lança les pétales au vent.

— Repose en paix, Albus Dumbledore.


	43. Nuit et jour

Quand Peeves vit Alecto Carrow secouer un petit de première année tellement fort qu'il tomba et se cogna la tête sur le mur de briques, un jour, il grogna et plongea vers elle. Il se posta à un pouce de son visage et, avec un grand sourire, lui tendit une fleur.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse jeter la rose par terre avec sa moue de dédain habituelle, celle-ci lui explosa au visage, couvrant ses yeux d'une suie noire et permettant à l'élève de s'enfuir.

Si les Carrow avaient tout changé pour le pire à Poudlard, Peeves allait changer pour le mieux.


	44. Ce n'est pas mon problème

Peeves tourna un coin pour arriver face à trois élèves qui couraient à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. L'un deux lui traversa la jambe.

— Désolé, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

L'esprit frappeur secoua la tête et poursuivit son chemin. Il avait à peine avancé que le professeur Rogue apparut à son tour, pantelant.

— Peeves. Où sont partis les élèves qui viennent de passer ici ?

Ils étaient partis à gauche. Peeves pointa vers la droite. Rogue partit sans le remercier.

Il se faisait croire que cette guerre n'était pas son problème. Mais des fois elle l'était un peu, quand même.


	45. Racines

Quand Vous-Savez-Qui mit un pied dans le hall d'entrée, Peeves le sentit. Du haut du huitième étage, où il jetait des briques par la fenêtre, il le sentit, comme un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Le château le rejetait, frissonnait, réagissait à sa présence.

Peeves se raidit. Autour de lui, les combattants blessés, épuisés, se battaient, suant sang et eau pour défendre leur monde sorcier, leurs amis, leur famille. Le monde de Peeves se limitait à Poudlard, au château. C'était ici qu'il avait été créé, ici que se trouvaient toutes ses racines.

Si Poudlard tombait, c'était l'univers de Peeves qui s'effondrait.


	46. Dans mes bras

Peeves était dans la Grande Salle transformée en infirmerie quand Molly Weasley y entra à la course, les yeux écarquillés. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et, avec un cri, se jeta entre ses enfants qui s'y trouvaient déjà pour serrer le corps de son fils entre ses bras, secouée par les sanglots d'une mère endeuillée. Autour d'elle, formant presque un ovale ininterrompu, ses six autres enfants regardaient la scène, se tenant la main, pleurant, se prenant dans leurs bras.

Peeves baissa les yeux, se sentant plus inutile que jamais. Ses bras ne pourraient jamais réconforter qui que ce soit.


	47. Tiens ma main

Au milieu des explosions, des cris, Peeves entendit un hurlement aigu. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à voir une élève, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'âge de se battre, se tenir à une main au rebord de la fenêtre, ses pieds balançant dans le vide.

Peeves se tourna pour appeler quelqu'un à son secours, mais ne vit que des gens en pleine bataille. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de tendre lui-même sa main à la fille.

— Prends ma main, dit-il. Tiens-toi fort.

Il vit de la méfiance dans ses yeux, mais elle les ferma et s'agrippa à la main fantomatique.


	48. Préjugé

Deux petits groupes d'élèves se criaient après dans un corridor. L'un des deux n'était constitué que de petits roux – des Weasley, sans aucun doute.

— Oui, nous avons une âme, abrutis ! criait une rousse de Serpentard.  
— Et non, nous n'aimons pas tous les carottes ! renchérit un de Poufsouffle.

Peeves s'approcha et distribua équitablement entre les têtes rousses, brunes et blondes un sac d'une livre de farine.

— Ne vous laissez pas aveugler par les préjugés, ricana-t-il en s'envolant. La vie est bien plus amusante quand on vit sans.

En partant, il crut voir la petite Serpentard sourire d'un air amusé.


	49. Liés

Se promenant dans le corridor du septième étage un vendredi soir, Peeves fut attiré vers une salle abandonnée d'où provenaient des ronflements sonores. Il traversa la porte et fut amusé de voir deux jeunes enroulés dans une épaisse couverture, endormis. C'était le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui ronflait, le bras autour des épaules d'une beauté blonde. Peeves tira de sa poche un long ruban et entoura leurs poignets, les liant d'un quintuple nœud.

Il revint à la porte tôt le lendemain matin et fut récompensé, quelques minutes après, par les jurons de Teddy et Victoire qui essayaient de se détacher.


	50. J'ai oublié

L'an 2759. Poudlard était abandonné et en ruines depuis près de cinquante ans. Même les fantômes avaient déserté, même Mimi, laissant Peeves errer seul dans les corridors, toujours incapable de quitter les murs du château. De temps en temps, un sorcier historien venait le voir, lui demandant de raconter ses vieilles histoires. Invariablement, Peeves lui répondait qu'il avait tout oublié.

Mais il n'avait rien oublié, rien du tout, depuis sa création. Aucune blague, aucun élève, aucun évènement. Il ne voulait simplement pas devenir l'attraction touristique du coin.

Poudlard avait toujours été sa maison. Aujourd'hui, Peeves demeurait l'unique protecteur du château.


End file.
